Episode 489.a Bubble Guppies: My Bubble Guppy Girl 2! (Part 1)
Plot 13 year old Oona Shaskan has a holiday coming up, and an assignment: to do an essay on someone she admires and has never met. She decides she wants to do an assignment on her mother, but quickly realizes she knows very little about her. She manages to get her father to agree to let her go to Bubble City to stay with her Uncle Phil and do some research on her mother. Once in Bubble City, she finds herself under the protection of Gil, the son of Phil's girlfriend, who at first is very annoyed at losing his holidays to escort a "hick girl" around town. However, he soon becomes more involved in the difficult search and befriends her. Cast (Characters from the real movie) *Oona as (Vada Sultenfuss) *Mr. Shaskan as (Harry Sultenfuss) *http://bubbleguppies.wikia.com/wiki/Miss_Jenny%7CMiss Jenny as (Shelly Sultenfuss) *Mr. Shapero as (Phil Sultenfuss) *Gil as (Nick Zsigmond) *Dot as (Rose Zsigmond) *Molly as (Judy) *Goby as (Kevin) *Tobias as (Devon) *Mr. Langoustine as (Mr. Owett) *Mrs. Shaskan as (Maggie Sultenfuss) *Frank as (Jeffrey) *Jo as (Emily) *Jimberly as (Katie) *Crabs , Lobsters , and Snails as (Other characters) Information *Genres: Comedy, Drama, Family, Romance *Rating: PG for a little kissing, and a bit of cursing. *Type of film: Comedy-drama *Love Couples: Oona x Gil, Molly x Goby, Harry x Miss. Jenny, Phil x Dot Trivia *This is based on the 1994 film "My Girl 2." You can read about it on Wikpedia or IMDb . *There are regular characters anf fanon characters. Some don't return in this movie while there are new characters too. *This is the sequal to "My Bubble Guppy Girl!" This story takes place 2 years after the first story. Story Start of Part 1. Setting: Bubbletucky, Texas 1974 (Scene: Kitchen) Oona (to audience): I remember before I was born, wounded up like a fur ball in the highly overrated fetal position, luckily I'm not claustrophobic, but on rainy days I still feel a tightness in my left shoulder. So now that my stepmother's pregnant, I understand what the baby's going through, and I'm not jealous at all, really, not at all. (Oona, Miss. Jenny, and Harry are eating at the table. Miss. Jenny is pregnant.) Harry: Hey you're not eating your meatloaf. Miss. Jenny: If I eat it I'll throw up. Harry: Well you should at least try a little bit. Miss. Jenny: Then I'll throw up a little bit. Oona (to Miss. Jenny's stomach): Are you sure you wanna get involved in this? (Scene: Funeral room) (Harry and Oona are setting up the room for another funeral.) Harry: Oona, try to scrunch these chairs together a little more. Oona: Dad, I'm trying. The chairs, they won't scrunch. (The doorbell rings.) Marty: I'll get it. Harry: Well I guess we'll just set up more chairs in the library and pipe the sermon in like we did with Old Man Hasselmeyer. Oona: Better fix that speaker, it makes the minister sound like an astronaut. (Marty answers the door to find Molly.) Marty: Oh, hello Molly. Molly: Hi Marty. Harry: Hi Molly, come on in. Molly: Hi Mr. Shaskan. Marty (to Oona): Look who I found. Oona: Hi Molly! (Molly is nervous. Despite being best friends with Oona for 2 years, she is still nervous about corpses.) Molly (nervous): Hi. Oona: Come on in! Molly: That's okay. Oona: It's just a corpse. Molly: I know that. Oona: You should be here when they bring in a body that's been dead for a couple of days, and they haven't found it yet, 'cause it was in an apartment, and no-one came to visit, or floating in a river, and then the body starts turning this weird shade of green, you know, like watery pea soup? The arms and legs deteriorate first, the body looks like a raisin with four fat legs. Anyway, this is why I'm seriously considering cremation. Molly? (This makes Molly more nervous. She exits the house and closes the front door.) Oona: Molly? Marty: I think you lost on the raisin with the four fat legs honey. (Scene: Living room) (Harry and Miss. Jenny are watching TV. Oona walks in with a drink and joins. Harry and Miss. Jenny laugh.) Harry: I got a card from your Uncle Phil in Bubble City today, said he went body surfing. Oona: I don't know if I can picture Uncle Phil body surfing. Miss. Jenny: I don't know if I want to. Harry: Oona I wanna ask you a favor, remember you can absolutely say no if you want to. (Miss. Jenny gives Harry a look.) Harry: I'm just bringing it up for discussion. Miss. Jenny: But Harry, I thought we decided we weren't gonna do this. (Oona is confused.) Oona: Do what? Harry: Well the thing is your room is right next door to ours, and so we thought, well, I thought, if you were willing we might move you to your grandma's room, and use your old room for the nursery. See we're gonna be up half the night with a newborn and there'll be a lot of noise.... Oona: You want me to move? Harry: Well not far, just down the hall. Plus your grandma's room's a lot bigger, and you get a view of the whole neighborhood. (Oona is a little put out.) Oona: Okay, no problem. Harry: Okay thanks, atta girl. (Scene: Porch at night) (Harry is playing his tuba. Miss. Jenny comes outside.) Miss. Jenny: Harry? (closer): Harry? (right in his ear): HARRY? (Harry is startled and blows a wrong note.) Miss. Jenny: I'm sorry to interrupt honey but Oona's upset. Harry: Oh, she's fine, she'll love her new room. Miss. Jenny: Look we react to every kick this baby gives, maybe Oona's trying to tell us something too. (Scene: Bowling alley) (Oona and Harry are bowling.) Harry: The thing to remember is you must visualize a spare. The parabola of the arcing ball must intersect with the pyramid of the pins at precisely this angle of attack. (Harry bowls his ball and he gets a gutterball.) Harry: Shit. (He walks back to Oona.) Oona: Visualize a spare? Harry: Well you know what I mean. Oona: So, what's on your mind? Harry: Me? What makes you think there's something on my mind? Oona: You're passing up Archie Bunker to go bowling, you've gotta have an angle. Harry: No, I just thought it'd be nice if the two of us had an evening out so we could... talk. (Oona gets up and gets a ball.) Oona: Miss. Jenny's already told me all about sex. Harry: She told me too, I mean, she told me she told you about sex, I personally new about sex long before I met Miss. Jenny. Oona: I figured you did. (Oona bowls her ball and gets a strike.) Oona: Yes! (Oona goes back to her seat.) Harry: Ahh, strike, not, not bad at all. No, this talk isn't about sex, it's, well there've been a lot of changes, and I know you're upset about losing your room, but the baby's gotta go somewhere. Oona: No it's okay, I understand, really. Harry: Honey that's very mature, I'm proud of you Oona. (Harry stands up to bowl.) Oona: Maybe I should just move to China. One kid per family, that way you don't lose your room. Harry: Hey, why don't you just keep your room and we'll put the baby in the backyard? Oona: Don't do that, you've got the whole garage. Harry: Oh yeah, right-between the power mower and the weed killer. Oona: Dad I'm kidding, you can have the room. Harry: Seriously? Oona: Seriously. Harry: Great. (Harry gets ready to bowl his ball.) Oona: I'm 13, maybe it's about time I got my own apartment. (Thud! Harry drops his ball at this statement and makes sure Oona is joking.) (Scene: Shop) (Oona and Molly are smelling perfumes.) Molly: My mother can't have any more kids. Oona: Neither can mine. She's dead. It's Miss. Jenny who's pregnant. (Molly raises her wrist to Oona.) Molly: What do you think? (Oona smells Molly's wrist.) Oona: I think I'm leaning towards passionflower, it combines the traditional floral scent with the musty aroma of samba wood. (A group of 3 boys come in. Molly stares at them.) Oona: What are you staring at? Molly: It's Goby, I don't want him to see me. Oona: See you? He can smell you from there. Molly: Oh God, he's coming over here, act natural, totally natural. (Oona and Molly stand at a rack of sunglasses. Goby, Joshua, and Jonesy walk over. Molly who is wearing sunglasses looks at Goby and takes them off and smiles.) Molly: Hi Goby. Goby: Hi. (Oona turns around wearing big sunglasses.) Goby: Real cool Shaskan, you look like a grasshopper. (Goby and his 2 friends laugh and they walk away. Molly is a bit disappointed.) Oona: What's the matter? Molly: He likes you. Oona: Likes me? He said I looked like a grasshopper. Molly: Boys always pretend they hate you when they really like you. Oona: That's ridiculous, so, if you really can't stand someone, then you pretend that you're really crazy about them? Molly: I don't know. And I don't care, Kevin's a jerk and I don't like him anymore. He's all yours! (They both turn to stare at Goby.) Oona (thoughts): If grasshopper is a term of endearment, I've got a lot to learn. (Scene: Oona's new bedroom) (Oona, Miss. Jenny, Harry, and Marty are moving around doing different things.) Marty: So have you guys thought of any new names for the baby? (Oona is annoyed and drops the box of books she is carrying.) Miss. Jenny: Umm, yeah, if it's a girl I'm kinda leaning toward Esme. Marty: Esme? Harry: Yeah, you know that kinda sounds like a noise your nose makes, es-MEH. I mean it's... Marty: And what if it's a boy? Harry: Oh Harry Jr of course. Oona: Dad, when a boy likes you, does he pretend that he doesn't like you? And if he pretends that he doesn't like you how can you tell that he likes you? Harry: What boy likes you? Oona: It's just a question, it's not about anybody. Marty: Uh-oh, here comes puberty. Miss. Jenny: Oona, I think what you're talking about is the fear of rejection. You see men will do anything to avoid looking foolish. Harry: Oh, Miss. Jenny, that's ridiculous, where are my needle nosed pliers? Miss. Jenny: Listen, if a boy wants to do homework with you, it really means he didn't have nerve to ask you out on a date, so you'll get your homework together and pretend to be studying, and the next thing you know you're ordering pizza and talking about your favorite movie stars. Oona: So you're saying...What are you saying? Harry: Honey, ahh, guys don't wanna appear over anxious, so if you think there's a boy that might like you, let him know that you like him, so he won't feel he's taking such a risk when he's thinking of asking you out. Okay? (Scene: Outside) (Oona is riding her bike down the street. She arrives at Molly's house and rings the doorbell. Molly answers.) Molly: Hi. Oona: Hi, wanna help me pick out wallpaper for my new room tomorrow? Molly: ehh...I don't know I mean.... (Goby comes to the door with a carton of juice.) Goby: Is it okay if I drink this? Oona: It's okay with me, hi Goby. Goby: Well if it isn't Oona, the grasshopper girl. Molly: Stop it Goby. Goby: I was kidding, it's a joke okay. Molly: We were just doing our homework and studying for the test. Oona: And the next thing you know you're gonna be ordering pizza and talking about your favorite movie stars. See ya. (Oona gets on her bike and leaves.) Oona (thoughts): In the future I think I'll stick to asking Dad for advice on embalming. (Scene: Oona's house) (Oona is going upstairs. She hears Miss. Jenny singing "Baby Love" and Harry playing the tuba.) Miss. Jenny: I read an article that says if you sing to the baby it's a calming influence. Oona: Assuming the baby's a "Supremes" fan. Miss. Jenny: I bet your mom sang to you. Harry: Well if there was an article about it I'm sure she did. She was always reading. Miss. Jenny: Yes I know, it runs in the family. (to Oona): New book? Oona: The Collected Works of Alfred Biedermeyer. Harry: Her favorite poet. (Miss. Jenny shakes her head.) Miss. Jenny: Never heard of him. (Miss. Jenny burps.) Miss. Jenny: Excuse me. Harry: How about a nice glass of milk? Miss. Jenny: And some taco chips so I can dunk. (Harry exits and Miss. Jenny leans toward Oona.) Miss. Jenny: You know Oona, being an older sister, you're gonna be very important in this baby's life. (Oona looks at Miss. Jenny's breasts. She smiles and she is a bit embarrassed. Miss. Jenny notices her and laughs.) Miss. Jenny: They're enormous, I know. Oona: Is there milk in them already? Miss. Jenny: No, the milk comes when the baby comes. Oona: When did you umm, I mean umm... Miss. Jenny: Oh, I was a very late developer, they used to call me "Miss. Jenny Two Backs". All my friends had real bra's, not like the training ones I had. Oona: Why do they call them training bra's? It's not like learning to ride a bike. Miss. Jenny: I know, I guess it's just sort of preparing you for the rest of your life. It's not easy being a woman. Oona: You're telling me. (Scene: Oona's room) (Oona is laying on her bed thinking.) Oona (thoughts): All the great writers pondered the meaning of life and death. I've been thinking a lot about my mother recently, even though I don't have any memories of her. I wish I could see her just once, even if it were only in a dream. I know she'd help me figure things out. (Scene: Oona's school) (Oona is in her english class. Mr. Langoustine is teaching.) Mr. Langoustine: Bless me now with your fierce tears I pray, do not go gentle into that good night, rage, rage against the dying of the light.What do you think Dylan Thomas is saying here? "Rage against the dying of the light." Goby: He's mad 'cause they shut-off his electricity. (The class expect for Oona laughs.) Mr. Langoustine: I think he was referring to life energy Mr. Imani, which in your case wouldn't cause much of a power shortage, now would it? (The class expect for Oona goes "Ooooh!" Oona raises her hand.) Mr. Langoustine: Oona? Oona: The poem is really about attitude. It's about not giving up and...it's easy to be overwhelmed sometimes but...that's when we should...force ourselves to push on. Alfred Biedermeyer said, "To heed the urgent inner voice, embracing destiny, not choice". Mr. Langoustine: That's very good Oona. All right, moving on, I want to give you guys a chance to write. (The class expect for Oona goes "Aw man!") Mr. Langoustine: Hey, hey, hey, listen up, I want you to write about someone very special, someone interesting, someone you admire, someone who has achieved something worth writing about, but it's gotta be a stranger, someone you've never met, I want you to investigate the personal side, play Perry Mason, see what you can come up with. All right? Any ideas? Remember two things: Someone who has achieved something and someone you have never met. (Goby raises his hand.) Mr. Langoustine: Goby? Goby: Elvis, the king. Mr. Langoustine: Elvis, the king. (Tobias raises his hand.) Mr. Langoustine: Tobias? Tobias: Deema Wahler, I love to watch that girl run. Mr. Langoustine: Why is that Mr. Gordon? Tobias: ...never mind. (The class expect for Oona laughs again.) Mr. Langoustine: Oona what about you, who have you come up with? Oona: My mother. Mr. Langoustine: Your mother? Oona: I never met my mother. End of Part 1. Recap It has been 2 years since the first story. Oona is now 13 years old. She used to be a spunky hypochondriac 11-year-old "with a chicken bone lodged in her throat" and now she is a lively yet more serious 13-year-old, "ready for her own apartment." Harry has married Miss. Jenny and she is now pregnant. Her grandmother has also died from her disease. They still own the funeral parlor and Marty still helps with them. Molly is still best friends with Oona but she still has a fear of the corpses. Harry decides that Oona will move into her grandma's room for when the baby comes so they will be right next to it. Miss. Jeny believes that Oona is upset but she is ok with the idea. While smelling perfumes with Molly, a boy named Goby comes along. When he calls Oona a "grassphopper", Molly gets disappointed because she is love with Goby but he isn't returning the feelings and believes that Oona is love with him. Oona turns to her parents for advice about love. Molly and Goby do their homework together and Oona believes they are lovebirds. In English class, her teacher Mr. Langoustine, gives the class an assignment over Spring Break to write an essay about someone they admire but have never met. Oona decides that since she has never met her mother, she will write about her.